


Happy Birthday Niles

by Delete This (cloudnine)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/Delete%20This
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Niles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Niles

"What day is it today?" Corrin's naked chest glistens in the moonlight since there wasn't no sun to glisten his chest since they were in Nohr as he asks his servants sitting in a gold bean bag chair made out of the melted statues of his companions. He asked for it specifically. 

"The 22, my hot masculine master." Kaze, his hot ninja who wasn't as hot as his brother says.

"Hmm," He throws the cup of wine on his hand to the wall. His butler licks it like a dog. "It is my husband's birthday."

"It is also Earth Day." The knight he couldn't remember even though they were childhood friends but was kinda hot says. Corrin laughs, his voice so loud it could be heard by Ryoma who was currently hunting fish with his bare hands while Xander watched with lust in his eyes. It had nothing to do with this. 

"Who cares about the Earth?" He stands up and his servants admire his rippling muscles, his pecs so big they could kill a man. How they longed for the day his master would give them sweet death by his tits...

He uses the awesome magic his brother Leo gave him to teleport to his awesome mansion where only Niles was allowed to enter.    

Corrin kicks down the door to his crib. He was rich he could buy as many doors as he wanted. Nothing mattered to him but the beautiful flesh of naked skin laying on his pink heart shapped bed. 

"Hello." He says making eye contact with the camera even though there wasn't one. "Welcome to my crib. Today I will make love to my hot melting sexy hunk of a husband on his birthday. Which is today, his birthday."

He kicks over a 45,000,000 dollar vase as he set the mood by playing the iconic song of love: Gasolina. Niles watches him, his eye clouded with lust and desire, the other hidden behind a sexy lingerie eye patch. He was also wearing pink lingerie over his body as he always was. 

"Niles I have come to ravish you!"

Niles wraps his arms around him. "Not in the middle of the day, milord."

"Fine." Corrin says. He sits down in a chair with his hands balled up into fists. "Then I shall sit here consumed with lust for the rest of the day!"

It is night. Corrin stands up from his chair.

"Niles my eternal love, my moon, the cream of my coffee, I have come to ravish you on your birthday." 

Niles swoons and falls into the big beefy arms of Corrin even though he was laying on the bed. "My sun, my coffee, light my loins on fire."

Corrin did just that, his hand pressing his loins and lighting them on fire. A high pitched moan resembling a Mariah Carey high note leaves his swollen, pink lips. 

"When did you get so big, babe." He asks as he trembles in his arms. A nipple escapes from his sexy pink bra. 

"Since yesterday. I trained all night to take your sweet uncensored ass." Suddenly Niles's ass is uncensored and so was his eight inch masc dom daddy top dick which was still limp as he wan't hard but it would get bigger.

"I have never seen your big donger look so enticing, milord." That's because his dick was always censored but now Niles would get a taste of his unadulterated schlong as he enters his insides and fills him with his hot dragon juice.

When Corrin grabs his big lumps of flesh he calls an ass Niles stops him. "No, milord. We can't...It would be wrong to soil this beautiful day dedicated to the Earth by consummating our love."

"Nonsense! I must take you now! I cannot wait a whole year for the planets to align again as it does on your birthday! You are already one year old, I must!"

How could Niles say no to his beautiful puckered lips as he winks at him? He swoons again.

"Will you have my children, Niles?" Corrin asks him in his sweet voice and Niles gasps, hands on his mouth.

"Yes, milord! Enter me! Let me have your children!" He screams so loud the whole planet can hear it. 

When Corrin aligns his Yato with Niles's wanting hole the planets also align, as it should be. He pummels into him, Niles' moans so loud it causes the Earth to shake. 

He uses his jackhammer to pistol into him, Niles legs over his head. Man, this was gay.

"Yes! Fill me, milord! Fill me with your mayo!"

Corrin was about to until an enemy enters through the window. Niles gasps like a damsel in distress and Corrin takes his rod out.

"How dare you disrupt my sexy times!" He accuses as he kills the man with his Yato, Niles staring with lust and desire and want and everything a human being could fill when they were aroused. Corrin was so erotic. The exhilaration of killing the man only made his Yato grow, so big it almost reaches his large pectorals.

"I must let out my juice inside of you at once, my love!" He grabs onto Niles and with the window open, light of the moon entering and the stars shining brightly in the sky he sits Niles on his snake.

"Oh!!!!!!!!!!! Yes!!!!!!!!!" He screams when his hot love juice fills him until it reaches his heart, filling his insides completly. 

When he is done spurting inside of him he admires the round belly of his husband with his large hands. "My beautiful dragon children...inside my beautiful sexy husband."

"This was the best birthday I could ever ask for, milord..." He whispers as they kiss, Corrin tasting the love juices inside him on his lips. 

They achieved world peace that night. 


End file.
